Astralis Caelum
The world that the Cael created after leaving Earth. It is populated by the five races and all sorts of creatures not found on Earth and magic flows freely. Not much technology is used here, as people prefer to use magic. East Terra *Valkyria - capital and center of trade. Ruled by the Cael Sevolaene. *Armadia - city-state and river port. Ruled by the aristocracy. *Umaria - city-state and sea port. Ruled by a king. *Spearhead Town - center of land trade. Ruled by a lord. *Petren Ruins - ancient city ruins. It remains standing as a monument to those who perished in a previous Crisis. *Tzunen - caravan trading town. Ruled by a council of merchants. *Florenzia - seaport near the southernmost point in East Terra. *Mt. Petren - an imposing mountain that marks the end of the Drakenvaern Mountain Chain in the Terra. Overlooks Petren Ruins. *Bailly - the "fields of ruin" surrounding Faustas's fortress of Daemyrnstren. Ghostly white asphodels bloom here. *Daemyrnstren - the only fortress that belongs to Faustas above the underworld. *Aesir Plains - the beautfiul plains that cover the southern half of East Terra. Long green grasses grow, making it perfect for grazing cattle and oxen. *Giallr Highlands - rocky land that makes up the northern half of East Terra. Umaria is the only city-state in this area. *Lake Spearhead - giant lake where Spearhead Town is located. West Terra *Mikata - the capital and only city. Ruled by the Cael Rasythaeri. Farmlands surround the area. *Larenfell Forest - biggest expanse of forrest in the Terra. *The Ferenstra - longest river in Astralis Caelum. It runs through the Laerenfell Forest and empties out into the Xeren Sea. It actually begins in Lake Spearhead, in East Terra, but the majority of it is in West Terra. *Kyrstallialochen - also known as Astralislochen. Its waters are completely pure and white crystals cover the bottom, giving it its namesake. It is probably the most beautiful place in Astralis Caelum. However, few have laid eyes on it because it is under the protection of the Faeries. Some say that the water from the lake has great healing properties and may actually heal a person in a Corrupted state. *Avaelonia - the Faery capital. It is hidden somewhere within the Laerenfell Forest and few have seen it, but it is said to be made of both forest and crystal and is the birthplace of the Faery hero Cadmus. *Lancasthra - a Faery city situated near the eastern edge of the Laerenfell Forest. Humans who either lose their way or are being chased by monsters or creatures usually stumble into it. It is the most commonly seen Faery city. *Outposts - situated in or near both forest borders and Terra borders. Forest outposts are typically Faery possessions while those near the Terra borers are human possessions. They make sure that creatures or demons do not wreck havoc and in the Faeries' case, make sure that humans do not trespass on their lands. *Syrpenten Fortress - the only fortress in West Terra. It is situated on the coast of the Etaern Sea. It houses the small navy of West Terra and usually use it to send aid to East Terra. North Terra *Valhalla - the capital of North Terra, ruled by the Cael Wodaen. It is quite similar to Valkyria, but it is built in five tiers (similar to Minas Tirith in The Lord of the Rings). *Midgard - a great citadel situated within the westernmost Dragonstail Mountains.